tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Blue Bird Micro Bird
The Blue Bird Micro Bird is an American school bus introduced in 1975 by the Blue Bird Corporation. It is a small Type A (cutaway van), with passenger capacity ranging from 10 to 30 passengers. The Micro Bird was originally designed as a school bus, but it is also sold as a MFSAB (Multi-Function School Activity Buses). MFSABs are alternatives to 15-passenger vans that along with school systems that have come into use by child care centers and other organizations due to changing safety regulations. Design History The Micro Bird was introduced in 1975 as Blue Bird's response to the Wayne Busette, the first Type A school bus from a major manufacturer and the first small school bus to employ a dual rear wheel chassis. Blue Bird followed the Busette's design with the use of a dual rear-wheel chassis; initial production began with Chevrolet and GMC chassis. The Micro Bird differentiated itself from the Busette by the use of a full-size school bus door instead of the van door; not only did this give an advantage in terms of access, but Blue Bird added 2 windows between the entry door and the A-pillar of the van windshield to offer a better view of the loading zone. Although the van chassis restricted the Micro Bird's body width, the body was designed almost identically to the Blue Bird Conventional and the All American. For many years, the overall design of the Micro Bird was left largely untouched, as it was offered on a single chassis. The primary markets for the Micro Bird were districts transporting small children or special needs students (the Micro Bird was popular with the "Handy Bus" option, with wheelchair lifts fitted). In the late 1980s, Blue Bird changed the design of the loading-zone window from 2 pieces of glass to a single large piece. However, the early 1990s saw the Micro Bird name being used on several different products. 1992–1999: Four Micro Birds (first generation) Girardin Minibus is a Canadian-based manufacturer of Type A school buses that has produced buses since 1965. In 1991, Girardin introduced two new product lines, the MB-II and the MB-IV. The MB-IV was a dual rear wheel design similar to the Micro Bird while the MB-II was of a single rear wheel design. The MB-II differed from other single rear wheel designs of the time in that its body was a full cutaway bus body and not a conversion of a van to a bus. At the time, Girardin was little known outside of Canada; in 1992, Blue Bird and Girardin entered into an agreement to market the MB product line in the United States. The MB-II and MB-IV were badged as "Blue Bird MBII/IV by Girardin", allowing Girardin to gain market exposure while Blue Bird gained 2 fresh product lines to sell. Also, for the first time, Blue Bird Type A buses were available with a Ford E-Series chassis alongside the GM chassis. In the mid-1990s, Blue Bird offered what would be the largest Micro Bird. In 1995, a version of the Chevrolet P30 chassis (shared with the larger Type B Mini Bird) was used with Chevrolet Van bodywork. These buses are distinguished by larger wheels, an extended nose with a tilt-forward hood, and they were available in capacities up to 36. The P30-chassis Micro Bird lasted only until 1996, as General Motors replaced its full-size van line that year and the new versions did not have bodywork designed for the P30. 2000–2010: Changes, End of the Road (second generation) After two decades of production nearly unchanged, the 2000s saw a number of changes to the Micro Bird body . After the Girardin agreement ended, Blue Bird developed its own single rear wheel version of the Micro Bird . Other changes included a change of the curvature of the roof, allowing for more headroom at the corners; this was a feature adopted from the TC/1000, another bus designed towards special-needs students. A change necessitated by the roof redesign was the change in the front roof cap, changing it from the same design used by every Blue Bird since the mid-1960s to an oval design. Blue Bird ended production of the Micro Bird at the end of the 2010 model year; after 35 years, the Micro Bird was the longest-produced Blue Bird after the Conventional/CV200 and the All American. Additionally, the Micro Bird was the last Blue Bird to be produced on a chassis from another manufacturer. Micro Bird By Girardin: An All-new Micro Bird (third generation) In October 2009, Girardin entered into a joint venture with Blue Bird. The partnership, named Micro Bird, Inc., consolidated all Type A school bus production at the current Girardin facilities in Drummondville, Quebec, Canada. As part of the agreement, all future Type A school buses will be branded Blue Bird Micro Bird by Girardin while Blue Bird itself focuses on its larger Type C and D buses. Currently, there are two Micro Bird by Girardin models for sale. There is the dual rear wheel G5 (introduced in 2005) and the single rear wheel MB-II (introduced in 1991; same as the Blue Bird MB-II). Both versions are built on both Ford and General Motors chassis. Chassis Manufacturers Assembly The Micro Bird was assembled at the following manufacturing facilities: *'Blue Bird Body Company' in Fort Valley, Georgia (1975–2010) *'Blue Bird Midwest' in Mount Pleasant, Iowa (1975–2002) *'Blue Bird Canada' in Brantford, Ontario, Canada (1975–2007) See also *Blue Bird Corporation *Blue Bird Mini Bird *Wayne Busette *Thomas Minotour References External links * Blue Bird corporation website Category:School buses Micro Bird Category:Vehicles introduced in 1975 Category:Buses built in the United States